Just Her
by Kristall Blauw
Summary: Quizás debió quererla como se merecía. [Okikagu]


**Universo:** _Anime_

 **Spoilers:** _Ninguno._

 **Advertencias:** _Ninguno._

* * *

 **JUST HER**

[Oneshot]

Es una sensación extraña darse cuenta de que su corazón palpita no sólo para bombear sangre, sino también cuando la ve a _ella_. No reconoce el sentimiento como algo que ha sentido antes, pero tiene la sospecha acerca de qué se trata. No es tan obtuso, pero hace caso omiso de él porque le parece improbable de muchas maneras.

( _Okita no est_ _á hecho para esas cosas._

 _Eso es lo que cree_ ).

Sin embargo, Kagura es la primera en decirlo, en hablar con él y en dar el primer paso. Él sólo asiente y dice que sí aunque desea decir que no y luego sí, y no otra vez y sí de nuevo, o tal vez sólo un _no s_ _é_.

( _Simplemente no quiere atarse a ella_ ).

Comienzan a salir luego de la la seria petición de Kagura con su rostro y sus labios demasiado cerca como para que él pueda pensar cuerdamente y sellan el acuerdo con un beso de prueba, luego con uno de interés y un tercero de necesidad de parte de él, de arrojo por el lado de ella.

( _Él la necesita_ ).

No se besan todo el tiempo, tampoco se abrazan cada vez que están juntos. Él se aleja, él rehuye. A veces cede y la atrapa entre sus brazos en algo más que una brutal llave para romperle un brazo o incluso el cuello. A veces cede de esa manera para abrazarla con los sentimientos que afloran al verla acomodarse un mechón de cabello o cuando está haciendo un puchero, y la besa con premeditada suavidad. Casi con ternura infinita.

Pero sólo a veces.

A él no le gusta besarla.

No con frecuencia.

( _No le gusta que le guste tenerla entre sus brazos_ ).

Ante todo, su relación es salvaje, violeta. Ella golpea y él esquiva. Él corta y ella intenta salir de la batalla en una pieza. Ella grita, él se queja. Él ofende, ella insulta. Ella intenta dar un paso más adelante, acercarse más a él. Él se hecha para atrás, siempre manteniendo la distancia. No le agrada estar tan cerca de ella. No quiere desentrañarle sus secretos. No desea sentirse expuesto ni espera formar un lazo duradero con ella. Ella es China, es Kagura, una Yato y una Yorozuya. La palabra ' _novia_ ' es tan volátil al lado de las otras. Prefiere no arriesgarse y no entregarlo todo.

( _No se lo merece._

 _Él tampoco está dispuesto_ ).

La relación se tensa con el tiempo, no importa que ella le esté poniendo mucho esfuerzo. Al final se cansa, se harta de él manteniendo la distancia, de nunca cerrar el trato.

Okita piensa que todo va como esperaba. Que ya lo veía venir. Ella se iría tal como lo había predicho la razón desde la primera vez que ella le ofreció los labios: iban a tener un final. Las cosas _deben_ de tener un final.

Es normal.

Es como siempre.

( _Como todo lo bueno que ha tenido alguna vez en la vida_ ).

Kagura le deja cuando todo pende de un hilo y él le permite marcharse sin un solo reclamo. No ve su espalda alejarse en el horizonte ni se hace una novela trágica sobre su separación en su cabeza. No busca las razones ni inventa excusas.

La deja tal y como ella le ha dejado a él.

( _Y h_ _a pasado lo que ha tenido que pasar: él quedándose solo_ ).

Pero a veces, sólo a veces, se lamenta en medio de sus pensamientos por perderla tan pronto. Al menos podría haberla mirado más. Al menos podría haberla besado más. Haber estado un poco más junto a ella.

Abrazarla un poco más.

Aunque fuera sólo un momento.

( _Le gustar_ _ía que volviera a su lado_ ).

Kondo le pregunta por qué ha terminado con China si iba a terminar en ese estado: irascible, decepcionado, deprimido; también como un niño perdido. Él no quiere responderle, mucho menos darle una explicación. No hay razones, sólo es destino. Él tiene que perder todo lo que cree que alguna vez le perteneció. Todo lo que alguna vez amó. A manos de Hijikata, preferentemente. Por eso es más fácil no encariñarse con nada, no atarse a nadie. Eso prepara para un final limpio, una ruptura sin dolor. (Pero a él le _duele_ ). Kondo le dice que es patético y también es un imbécil. Okita también lo cree, pero no se lo admite a sí mismo.

Es su culpa, su total y completa culpa. Ella no ha tenido nada qué ver. Ella se esforzó mucho. Gintoki se le echa en cara cada vez que lo ve y cuando no lo hace también. Pero, cuando lo ve, no le habla de ella, no le dice cómo está ni cómo le va. No sabe nada de China desde que la dejó ir sin mirar atrás. No ha preguntado tampoco; pero Shinpachi le dice que en su cara se nota que se muere de curiosidad. Que debería ir a verla, comprobar cómo está por sí mismo.

Pero eso no importa.

Nada importa porque ellos no le hablarán de ella y él no irá a buscarla.

( _Ella le abandon_ _ó primero_ ).

Quizás debió dar más. Quizás debió corresponder la pasión de Kagura con más pasión. La tenía y podía dársela, pero no quiso y ella se marchó. Tal vez, de esa manera, se hubiera quedado. Tal vez seguirían juntos. Tal vez, si le hubiera querido como se merecía, él dejaría plantearse un futuro con ella y sí estarlo construyendo a su lado.

( _Quiz_ _ás ahora mismo podría ser feliz_ ).

Ella vuelve.

Es sorpresivo, le corta el aliento. Vuelve por sí misma y le asesta un puñetazo en la cara nada más tenerlo cerca. Le grita lo evidente, le echa en cara lo imbécil y bastardo que es. Lo estúpido e insensible que fue cuando la dejó ir sin echar un solo vistazo para ver como ella esperaba que él fuera a ella por su propia cuenta; para demostrarle que ella le importaba tanto como él a ella.

Kagura llora de frustración y coraje mientras le deja moretones en el cuerpo y varios niveles de daño auditivo, pero luego se vuelve dócil como un cachorro cuando lo abraza y se encoge en su pecho, empapando su uniforme de lágrimas. Sigue murmurando que es un imbécil contra la tela y él le da la razón apretándola más contra su cuerpo.

Es un imbécil.

( _Pero ella ha vuelto_ ).

Y ahora no necesita desear haberla besado más, haberla abrazado más ni haberla mirado más.

Ahora puede hacerlo.

( _Va a amarla como se merece_ ).

 **[FINAL]**


End file.
